Lamira the cat
by RaveniaAvora
Summary: this is a fun little story I wrote, you will have to read it to find out what it is really about seeing as it is only loosely written around the harry potter stories, but snape is paired with an interesting character, rated M for possible content
1. Chapter 1 Yule Ball at the inn

_Chapter 1_

_It had been a long week of diplomatic meetings and the like for the Moon wood kingdom, and a very tired looking young woman was approaching the inn. A plume of frosted air danced about her pale lips as her teeth chattered a bit, she shivered tucking a bit of now fiery hair behind a gracefully pointed ear and then pulled her cloak a bit tighter about her slim shoulders. The only sounds she could hear was the sound of her staggered breathing and the crunch of snow under her feet until she breached the barrier that protected the Haunted Inn, and smiled warmly as the sound of music began to tickle her ears, each step she took made the music louder and her smile broader._

_As she stepped onto the threshold of the inn she smiled feeling the warmth seeping through the door as she reached her hands up and placed them on the door and pushed it open letting in a gust of cold air and snow as she stepped inside and quickly closed the door. She then shivered and shook off the snow as she slipped off the cloak and hung it up on a hook turning to the patrons present in the inn. She smoothed the fall colored satin skirt of her dress as she walked towards Isobella, she had left her snow covered boots at the door, her bare feet falling soundlessly on the warm wood boards of the inn and gently placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly. As Isobella turned quickly to see who it was Lamira smiled warmly, the smile seeming to brilliantly light up her present blue eyes. Isobella let out a soft sigh and returned the smile as she said, "Ah, hello Lamira, are you just getting in, and how have you been?"_

_Lamira smiled sitting next to her and started to pull out the numerous pins from her hair, the curls the color of fire tumbled over her shoulders and down her back as the pins released them, "Yes I have just arrived, and I am much better now that I don't have to hold the proper manners of a lady of Raven's court, I have spent a week there and I was afraid I was going to go mad!" She said with an exasperated sigh pulling the last pin and throwing it down on the table in front of her._

_Isobella chuckled, "That bad huh?" She said looking at her a bit curiously, having known her to always have long alabaster locks, it was a bit strange to see her with hair the color of a dying day or a blazing fire._

_Lamira groaned, "Aye, it most certainly is!" she said rather loudly motioning to her hair, "I have to change my appearance to fit in with the other members of the court so they are not alarmed by my presence, and they go on and on about things that hold little to no importance to running the kingdom and shout at each other for attention, and even challenge each other over another's land if they don't like the outcome of something or kings know what…" She trailed off and sighed combing her fingers through her hair and looked at the table._

_Isobella chuckled and patted her shoulder gently and motioned around the room, "Well it sounds to me that you have had a very stressful week, relax and enjoy the festivities with us will you?"_

_Lamira looked curiously around at her surroundings, "What festivities is this for…?"_

_Isobella grinned, "Why the Yule ball of course!"_

_Lamira looked lost then asked, "What's a Yule and why does it have a ball?"_

_"You don't know what the Yule tide or Christmas is?"_

_Lamira shook her head slowly all the way keeping her eyes on her, showing she was clueless, "Unfortunately no, I am not from Earth remember? We do not celebrate what I would have to assume to be holidays like this, we celebrate the turning of the seasons, and the turning of the moon and sun… but this is a foreign concept for me."_

_Isobella looked shocked to say the least, "They are holidays like you assumed they are times that family and friends tend to gather and sing songs together and enjoy one another's company and if you are lucky you get to receive a present from someone, or more than one. It is custom to exchange presents especially if you have a consort of some kind during that season."_

_Lamira nodded thoughtfully, "I see… I think I read about this in one of your history books, the holiday was actually made to celebrate the birth of Christ, and the tradition of exchanging presents came from Saint Nicholas who used to deliver presents as an act of charity, but isn't being held a bit early, I looked at a calendar before I left and surely it cannot be the 25__th__ of December yet."_

_"It's not we are having the Yule ball now so everyone may join and enjoy the festivities, and we plan to have a much smaller and more intimate setting for the actual day of Christmas."_

_Lamira nodded and smiled her usual smile and stood up looking over seeing Snape getting harassed by the so called 'Fallen Angel' and turned back to Isobella for a moment, "I think I understand, and I will do my best to enjoy the evening, but if you will excuse me, I think I need to go save a certain grease ball from a certain angel."_

_She heard Isobella chuckle and watched her nod as she moved away and made her way across the floor to where Snape and the angel Hana were and cleared her throat slightly causing them to both look at her. She smiled sweetly to them both and then as the music was beginning to start up she saw her opportunity and tapped Snape lightly on the shoulder, "Severus, would be be so kind as to join me for this dance?"_

_He saw her intent and his eyes showed with a great amount of appreciation as he took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it and lead her to the floor, "It would be my utmost pleasure, Lamira." And then turned her so she was facing him and placed her free hand on his shoulder and then place that hand on her slight waist, causing a slight blush to creep into her cheeks, and causing a ghost of a smirk to find its way onto his pale features. As they started to dance he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "So the great Lamira blushes." In that aggravating mocking tone of his, causing her to blush a bit deeper as his breath caressed her ear and neck causing her to shiver a bit and to miss a step in the dance and tripped stumbling a bit only to be caught by him._

_When she recovered she glared at him slightly, her cheeks still crimson like the deeper tones of her dress and pursed her lips slightly before an impish grin crept unto her full pale lips as she glanced over to Hana, "So what if I do? If you keep picking on me I may just see about abandoning you to the lovely angel over there."_

_He shuddered lightly as his grip tightened on her and he pulled her closer causing her to eep a bit as he said in an almost pleading tone, "Please don't, I would much rather be stuck with you."_

_She growled a bit in response and purposely stepped on his foot causing him to wince, "Stuck with me, eh? I should leave you next time we pass!"_

_He sighed as they drew closer to the other woman and he pressed his face into her neck for the briefest of moments causing her to squeak as she became somewhat rigid and blushed all the way down her neck and to the points of her ears, then said as kindly as he could muster, "I would much rather enjoy my time dancing with you."_

_She grumbled softly once they passed, "I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as a statement meant to suck up to me so I did not abandon you to the sharks…"_

_He just smirked as the song ended and they parted, he bowed slightly as she curtsied then said, "Take it as you wish, Lamira, the fact still stands that I enjoyed my dance with you." He then seemed to stalk away leaving her there alone and beet red._

_As the night progressed Fire and Murphy joined after attending a concert, dressed in their finest and Lamira was back into her cat form and lounging in her usual spot on the pumpkin which strangely rested on the bar. Bob had floated over to Lamira with his usual cynical smirk that told her she was in for some teasing as he said, "So how was it dancing with the grease ball wonder? I noticed you were beet red and flustered when you were done, didn't know cats could blush! Or was it because he left you feeling a little dirty… Greasy perhaps?" He exclaimed watching her bristle a bit._

_She huffed with a lightly looking at him with silver eyes, __Cats can't blush, Elves can. As you saw I was not a cat at that moment, and yes I did enjoy it, it is not every day that you find a man that can dance… although that could always mean he is gay. __Lamira finished with a kitty shrug and rolled over so her back was to him and she continued to doze afterwards, she was purposely ignoring the last half of his statement. _

_Bob just looked at her for a moment then said, "By God I think you are onto something Lamira! I never thought about it that way… Oh the possibilities of mockery I can inflict on him now!"_

_Lamira__ just groaned and decided it best to ignore him for now. Later on after she had started her nap the then missing Fire and Snape resurfaced drunk, and Snape had a new set of puncture marks on his neck. At this point Robby had already moved Lamira to the table when he was petting her earlier before he went to bed so when Snape grabbed her after he slumped into the chair at the table she wasn't really surprised. He wasn't really saying much but when she looked up at him he looked like he was turning his favorite shade of the spectrum, which usually meant bad things were about to happen. She squeaked softly as the petting she was receiving from him were a little bit heavier and harder then what she was used to and were acutely uncomfortable. Bob had seen this and grinned evilly as he came over and began to recite off several food dishes he would love to eat and delighted in the reaction he was getting, which was Snape turning a deeper more sickly looking shape of green, and the petting method was getting more and more uncomfortable. After a while as Bob continued he began to pet Lamira in an almost obsessive way, and Lamira while she usually loved attention was starting to grumble and growl not being happy at this at all, she was tired and she was now sore on top of it. Once Bob hit the right button Snape was standing up, which gave Lamira the chance to wriggle free then escape his grasp as he ran to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god. After a while He came back to find Lamira sitting moodily on the floor, when he picked her up and set her back on his lap to pet her, her claws came out near precious cargo which made him flinch, "What did I do?" He asked as he started to gently caress her head and body down to her tail causing a small purr to erupt from her body._

_She nudged his hand slightly before responding, __Before when you were about to be sick you were petting me you were petting me rather roughly and I did not enjoy it in the least, it was quite uncomfortable._

_He just blinked looking at her, "I didn't realize it… I apologize for that."_

_Lamira just snorted, __Now you are because I have claws somewhere you don't want them. __ She snickered softly as she heard him grunt then relaxed curling up snuggly on his lap. After a while of him petting her she was sound asleep and Snape yawned and stretched slightly, then in an easy movement he scooped Lamira up and had her cradle against his chest as he moved into the back room to lie on the couch. Once he was situated he moved Lamira to his chest and stiffened slightly as he saw her eyes open and watched her move a bit but then relaxed as she went back to sleep, and then he too drifted off to the sleep as well._


	2. Chapter 2 Release

_Chapter 2_

_Lamira had been sitting at one of the numerous tables of the inn looking over one of the potions tomes she had brought over from Faer__ûn. She sighed and looked closer at the particular tome she was reading her attention intensely focused on the page before her. Her snowy brows then knitted together as she got a bit confused and then grunted in frustration as she was now lost, the secrets of this particular philosophers work would stay just that while in her hands and made a mental not to as Snape about it later, and then closed the book after putting a page marker in to keep her page and then looked out the window. As __she stared out the window for a moment then moved closer watching the dust particles float about in the moonlight. She then ended up crouching on the windowsill watching their dance like one would watch an elegant ballet with an intense focus following their every movement until they settled on the wood and no longer moved, she then sighed looking like a child that had just lost her new toy and pouted a bit, but then at the moment Bob popped up behind her causing her to yelp in surprise and fall off and to the floor as he said in dry mocked sympathy, "I've done that before you know. When I had grown so bored and not able to do anything, I have counted the cracks in the walls countless times as well......Twelve last count...." He trailed off then seemed to wince as Lamira's landing sounded with a resounding thud then commented with a light air, "Ah that would be thirteen now, you must weigh quite a bit to accomplish that, dare I ask what you have been eating since gaining that form?" He asked with a devilish smirk then added as an afterthought, "And here I thought cats always landed on their feet, hm...?"_

_Lamira shot him a little glare then grumbled, "Do I look like a cat to you right now, Hrothbert?"_

_He just smirked at her saying in a teasing and overly sarcastic tone as always, "Once a cat always a cat, and unless you are planning to give me a peep show at those marvelous breasts of yours I would suggest fixing your top." He could not help but revel in the fact he rendered her speechless and caused her jaw to drop as she blushed furiously and turned away to fix her top then enjoyed even more so the priceless look of contempt on her face as she turned back to him and raised her hand to shake a finger, but their spat was cut short as a loud crack was heard outside of the inn causing Lamira to jump and yelp once more her earlier frustrations forgotten as she realized who was here. She stood facing the door and smiled warmly as she watched Severus arrive but then tilted her head a bit as she saw the unfamiliar face of an aged wizard enter. Lamira shivered a bit automatically sensing his power and subconsciously took a step or two back as she eyed him, the innocent air coming back about her as she trembled a bit._

_Snape looked at her a bit puzzled as she was stepping away from him, he was usually pounced by now, then he looked behind him following her gaze to Dumbledore and raised a brow looking between her and him, Lamira was now in a chair with her knees pulled tightly to her chest wrinkling her lovely white silken dress her hair forming a curtain to hide her face from view, her now violet eyes barely visible. Bob had also noticed her reaction and looked at her now concerned and bent close to her ear and asked, "Are you alright, Lamira?" Lamira just nodded slowly and did not make a sound, she just kept her eyes on Dumbledore in a subservient manner and did not otherwise look away, Bob then seemed to cleared his throat, a sound causing Lamira to jump and once again reminding him of her innocence and her wrongful imprisonment, and looked between Lamira and Dumbledore then said, " Albus this is Lamira, the inn watch cat." He motioned to Lamira and grinned seeing her glare at him from behind the mane of white hair then motioning to Dumbledore he said, "And Lamira this is Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in history, he is also the head master at Hogwarts, I am sure you have heard of him and the school."_

_Lamira shook her head slightly before responding in low tones, "No I have not heard of either, Horthbert, I am not from Earth remember?" She then huffed softly looking at him and turned to sit down, leaving Snape looking at her in a rather confused manner then sat down himself next to her looking over her shoulder at the book she had out and open in front of her. Noticing his glance her occasional cold demeanor came out as she asked coldly, "Can I help you?"_

_Snape just smirked, "Not at all, I was just curious as to what you were reading, since you seem to have steam coming out of your ears right now."_

_She growled softly and glared at him, "It's a book on potions from my home world… I am trying to learn the craft again so I can be of more use around here…"_

_That elicited a slightly choked sounding chuckle from Snape and the debate began, and became rather heated as Lamira slammed the book down then smacked him on the arm with the seeming ancient tome and huffed as he laughed more at her frustration. While this exchange was going on Bob took this moment to pull Dumbledore into the back to talk to him about Lamira. Bob looked at Dumbledore and motioned back out into the main room where Lamira and Snape were debating, "That is the charming young lady I told you about, Albus." There was a highly sarcastic inflection on charming._

_Dumbledore just chuckled warmly, "She seems rather sweet and unique one can say."_

"_I was wondering if you could perchance help her with something."_

"_Help her with what she seems to have everything a normal being like her should."_

"_Not in the slightest… she is enslaved to a pendant for no reason other than they wanted her to be under her control, compared to us she is so innocent so pure… she doesn't deserve this."_

"_Seems she has awakened your heart dear Hrothbert."_

"_It just is not right to see her stuck in a limbo like me when she has done nothing wrong, I deserve what I have gotten, she on the other hand has not, is there anything you can do to help her?"_

"_I would need to see the artifact but I suppose I can see what I can do from there."_

_Bob smiled to him, "Thank you, Albus, we can discuss me competing with the grease ball wonder in teaching potions later."_

_Albus chuckled then stood somewhat stiffly, his adventures catching up with in a way as he moved back out to see that Lamira still was beating on Snape. He cleared his throat looking at the two, and Lamira's silver eyes looked up to see him and she stopped mid-swing and fell completely silent looking at him. As she placed the book down in her lap he caught sight of the pendant hanging about her neck, only slightly hidden by her mane of white hair. When he motioned to her and started to walk towards her she visibly shuddered a bit, anyone knowing anything of her past knew she was not fond of powerful spell casters. She sighed softly as he stood next to her and held his hand out to her asking in a kindly tone of voice, "My dear may I see that pendant you are wearing?"_

_She winced slightly as she picked her words carefully as she pulled her hair away, "You can see it all you want, but if you want to hold it and examine it… you will need to pick it up yourself, I can't touch it to take it off or else it will burn me, or take away something precious to me." She trailed off almost choking at the thought of losing one of her recent memories._

"_Ah, I see, well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He said with a kindly smile as he reached forward and tactfully taking it into his fingers and looking it over a thoughtful look on his features as he examined the ancient artifact then looked up to her asking, "Does this pendant have a twin? A Master control one can say?"_

_Lamira nodded, "The current ruler of the kingdom I am from has the twin, and she has been looking for a way to release me from this as well…" She trailed off looking at him then asked sheepishly, "Do you need me to go get it? I can actually touch that one without repercussions."_

_He nodded to her, "That would help a bit, I will prepare while you are away."_

_Lamira then nodded and disappeared through a round silver portal, leaving behind only the smell of cherry blossoms. Dumbledore smiled slightly and set to work listing off ingredients he needed to Snape before summoning a cauldron and drawing a magic circle. As Lamira returned with the second amulet Dumbledore signaled for Snape to begin the potion, and held his hand out for the second amulet. Once he had the second amulet in hand he placed it into the circle he had drawn then began chanting a spell, Lamira shuddered watching him as she slowly backed away and sat down in the chair watching closely and held her knees to her chest, her hair standing on end with each syllable. Once the chant was complete he poured a portion of the now ready potion, the bubbling green concoction covering the untarnished silver crescent moon and slowly dissolved it. Once the pendants was fully dissolved they both looked over to Lamira who was breathing heavily her hands covering her ears as her lips quivered and she started to whimper softly. As they watched her closely she curled up tighter then let out a keening scream as the pendant at her breast suddenly turned brown then crumbled to dust, her eyes wide as she felt as if thousands of hooks her being ripped from her mind. Bob winced then motioned to her as the scream stopped and she went paler than normal and looked as if she was about to fall over, and then did as her eyes closed and her body went limp and started to tumble out of the chair. _

_Snape moved just in time to catch Lamira and picked her up, cradling her against his chest like he would when she was in her cat form, then looked to Bob, "Well Hrothbert, where shall I put the unconscious watch cat?"_

_Bob scowled a bit, "You can put Lamira in the back room, she can rest there on one of the couches, I believe Albus needs to rest as well… he does not look to well either, and do try not to get too much grease on the poor woman, she's bathes herself enough."_

_He just scowled at him and carried her into the back room and laid her down on one of the couches but could not move away from it. He looked down with a rather confused and unhappy frown as he found himself firmly gripped in her fingers and sighed as he sat down on the edge of the couch just to have her curl up next to him and whispered softly to him as her one hand moved to grip his hand, "Thank you, Severus… please stay with me just a little while longer… please." And with the last please she passed back out nuzzling into his lap._


End file.
